


escape (the piña colada song)

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Lane promises Cat that their office party is going to be one for the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape (the piña colada song)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend who sent me a prompt (Cat and Kara attend the same office party) that felt more like a plea for something SuperCat. So here it is. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MANDY. Please don’t kill me over the ending.

  _So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place_

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face_

_It was my own lovely lady and she said, “Oh, it’s you.”_

_Then we laughed for a moment and I said, “I never knew.”_

Escape (The Piña Colada Song) – Rupert Holmes

It was supposed to be _just_ another one of those _tedious_ office parties that Cat Grant _had_ to attend for _morale_. She had laughed hysterically – in the privacy of her own mind, of course – the first time she had heard the board suggest the _need_ to make the company employees _feel_ as one. As far as she was concerned, that was exactly _the_ problem. They were not only _feeling_ , they were _being_ one incompetent bunch.

More absurd than propositioning the idea would have been denying her fellow – a rather loosely usage of the term, we are afraid – board members a moment of unblemished egotism for having _talked_ her into something. As if she would ever _make a scene_ over something so utterly… _trivial_.

She had told them she would take care of it, which translated from _Cat-ish_ meant that she was going to force someone to volunteer for the party organization committee of certainly no more than one. She knew it would have to be someone she trusted for even when dealing with insignificance she expected nothing more than the inhumanly possible in terms of grandeur.

_Kara_.

She had been on her way to inform the young girl of her most recent assignment when she was approached by a beyond enthusiastic Lucy Lane exhaling promises of a party ‘ _even you won’t forget_ ’. She should have known, she should have recognized the signs of impending mischief. There had been something… _wicked_ in Lucy’s eyes. Cat’s eyebrow had only made it halfway up in its characteristic inquisitorially manner when her mother’s voice sounded behind her. She had dismissed Lucy immediately, making a mental note that was swiftly obliterated into oblivion after a minute in the presence of a blabbering Katherine.

Lucy had expertly waited until the very last minute to inform her that she had come up with the most _memorable_ strategy that was certain to reach, if not upraise, the level of extraordinariness that Cat had originally intended on achieving with the event. _This is going to be one for the books_ , she had said before having abandoned Cat with a memorandum in hand.

Cat, who had planned to attend for no more than five minutes that she would have made count by wearing a gown so astonishing it would become permanently burned into the minds of the attendants that would then not be able to say if she had stayed for a whole second or the whole night, had found herself screaming – again, in the privacy of her mind – as she had read the words written in the innocent-looking sheet of paper she had been left with.

Lucy Lane had, certainly with the help of the cardigan-loving IT nerd whose name Cat could never quite recall, created some sort of an algorithm that had matched the employees. For this one event that meant to increase the _team spirit_ , one was not supposed to bring a date, but be paired with someone from within the company instead. The purpose? _To bond_.

For a moment Cat had decided to indulge herself by putting the whole thing down to an _ex_ -employee’s – for they would certainly be immediately fired for even _thinking_ about pulling that off – appalling sense of humor. She had just found her inner _zen_ garden when she felt someone’s attentive gaze on her. She had looked up to find Kara staring at her, concern written all over her face. Cat had then gulped as imperceptibly as possible, holding the gaze before raising an eyebrow questioningly that shouted an also characteristically intoned _WHAT_.

_Once a Lane, forever a Lane_.

She had made her chair spin around so that Kara’s look would fall upon her back. She had then taken a deep shaky breath. The whole thing had the word _nightmare_ written all over it, and in a **bold** that Cat certainly didn’t appreciate. _At all_.

A thousand excuses, _brilliant_ plots that would have won her an Oscar for best original screenplay, not to attend the event had crossed her mind. It had been so easy to come up with them though that she had almost reflexively discarded every single one.

Cat Grant did not believe in failure. Cat Grant did not walk away from a challenge.

Oh, and this was one of _epic_ proportions.

_Bring it, baby Lane_.

Cat had decided that arriving fashionably late would be out of the question because she had no idea of how exactly Lucy was planning on _implementing_ her algorithm. Instead, she had gone with arriving fashionably early. If anyone asked, she would suggest that she had simply been making sure that everything was going according to the plan. _Oh, so you know how the whole algorithm thing is going to work_? To which Cat would reply by yet again raising an eyebrow, this time incredulously, as if asking, _Correct me if I am wrong, but isn’t it my name on the company’s logo?_

Fashionably late or early, Cat Grant had arrived so elegantly dressed that even the rather crude, and so obviously traditional, suggestion of it being to impress would never reach the minds of those by whom she now walked past.

To say they were _transfixed_ by the long white gown she was wearing would be the understatement of the millennium. She had gone for a dress to match the Oscar worthy pretexts she had wasted less than a millisecond considering. Perhaps the golden statue would also find her way in the wardrobe department.

“ _Lane_.” Cat enunciated the name carefully as she approached the woman who was currently getting a drink at the bar, her leather-clad back turned to her.

Cat had to remind herself of what Lucy had done to stop the smile that kept threating to take over her face as the other woman’s eyes widened at her sight, her drink, for a moment forgotten, almost finding its way to the floor.

“ _Oh wow_.” Lucy blinked once or twice before allowing herself to take in the silhouette of the woman standing in front of her. Cat looked almost _unbelievable_ good. “Goddess doesn’t even begin to cover it.” She murmured under her breath right before her eyes reached Cat’s. “You look…”

“What’s the matter, Lane? Cat got your tongue?” Cat knew it was a low blow, one that if witnessed by a third party would have ruined her reputation, but there was no one in close proximity and the other woman’s reaction had been _so worth it_ and _oh so_ absolutely _delightful_.

“You are going to give her a heart attack.” Lucy said, throwing her head back as she swallowed her drink whole. “Look for number one.” She added before turning her back on Cat to ask for another drink and to avoid wondering further about what would have happened if the algorithm had placed her with Cat. The world _delicious_ kept playing on a loop in her head and it was petrifying.

Cat Grant walked the ground, curiously studying the numbers that decorated some of her employees’ arms. She was glad her bold choice in terms of attire was having the intended effect. Rendering most of her audience speechless, most of her guests cordially nodded in acknowledgement, afraid of opening their mouths and having their thoughts and secrets willingly spill out at her feet.

She had almost forgiven Lucy for her inane, if not truly insane, plan when her eyes found the very familiar arm upon which the number one had been stamped in silver.

Cat had let out the smallest, most hushed, gasp in the history of… well, _history_ , and yet Kara’s super hearing had picked up on it, causing her to turn around.

“Miss Grant? Are you-” Kara had meant to finish the sentence but her eyes, having taken an additional moment to focus after her little apprehensive twirl, were now starting to acknowledge the woman in front of her and the sight was… _breathtaking_.

Kara just stood there, openly staring at her boss in a very non-professional way. Her body barely covered by a burgundy dress that seemed to hold onto her skin as if fighting its title and that ended a little over the knee. The neckline was low on the verge of being obscene, not that Cat could complain about the view it offered.

“It appears you are my number one.”

Kara’s lips parted as her eyes met Cat’s.

_I am going to kill Lucy Lane_ , they thought in unison.


End file.
